The Darkness of Your Soul
by Spooky Boogie
Summary: La oscuridad es fuerte, consume todo a su paso sin clemencia, esperando, acechando, acabando con cualquier luz. Como siempre un horrible summary.


¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí con mi primer fic de RotG, la verdad quería que fuera del querido Jack, pero en su lugar salió uno de Pitch. Y es que leyendo los libros me encariñe con él, son bastante buenos (aunque sólo me he leído el primero y parte del segundo ejem). Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir me senté e intente hacer algo decente, la verdad he perdido confianza a la hora de escribir así *sob*

Está basado en los libros así que contiene spoilers

Eeeeeen fin no les sigo aburriendo y les dejo el fic.

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians, los libros o personajes no me pertenecen todo lo hago por diversión y cualquier parecido con otro fic es coincidencia (de veritas, suelo escribir cliches :c)

**.**

**.:.:.**

**The darkness of your soul**

**.: :.**

La oscuridad consume todo a su paso sin clemencia, esperando, acechando, la fragilidad del alma es algo que ama quebrar y tragar en su totalidad. El poder consumir un alma pura hasta deformarla en pútridos restos de lo que fue es el manjar más exquisito que puede existir, no suelen haber muchas de este tipo, por lo que poder encontrar y devorar una de éstas es algo que goza con lentitud hasta no dejar rastro de ella. Los humanos son seres frágiles y que pueden ser corrompidos con sólo encontrar el punto indicado, y esto, no es algo que deje pasar…

Y menos cuando una de esas preciadas y raras almas se encuentra a tan sólo una puerta de distancia… Sin embargo, aquella persona no sólo poseía aquello que tanto ansiaba, sino que también era su carcelero, algo que causaba que las ganas de degustar su esencia hasta el final aumentaran.

Incontables veces trató de liberarse pero aquel hombre era duro, todos sus intentos eran infructuosos, la fuerza de voluntad que poseía ese individuo era demasiada, por más gritos que emitiera y que le atormentara la puerta nunca estuvo ni cerca de ser abierta. Y si bien con los años se había mantenido firme los terrores habían logrado turbar su mente, aprovechándose de que no podía abandonar su posición como cuidador de aquella puerta, resguardando lo que se encontraba cautivo en el interior de la habitación y que no debía de ser liberado.

Año tras año siendo el guardián de aquella maldad había causado una grieta en el valeroso hombre, más cada vez que sentía que podía flaquear en su deber recordaba porque estaba allí.

Un día, necesitando más fuerza de la normal sacó un guardapelo que mantenía atado a su cuello y escondido entre su ropa con sumo cuidado, lo abrió y en el se encontraba la foto de una hermosa niña de pelo negro como el azabache, de ojos tan profundos como la noche y piel que lucía suave como la seda. Sonrió lleno de dulzura y su rostro que había mostrado hace segundos desesperación y soledad reflejó un inmenso amor y cariño por la chica de la foto. Acercó el objeto a su corazón cerrando sus ojos y con sus manos le dio un pequeño abrazo como si con eso pudiera transmitirle sus sentimientos a quien tanto quería y le mantenía cuerdo.

Las pesadillas habiendo percibido aquello supieron que debían hacer si querían obtener su libertad.

— ¡Papá! — se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación. El hombre abrió los ojos de golpe y cerró el guardapelo manteniéndolo agarrado con fuerza en su mano— ¡Papá! — se volvió a escuchar la infantil voz de una niña.

El hombre cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se alejo de la puerta — No, no es real — se dijo a sí mismo con amargura contenida.

— Papá ayúdame — se siguió escuchando, el carcelero apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza ejercida intentando no escuchar aquello — Papá, tengo mucho miedo. Está muy oscuro, por favor ayúdame papá — se escuchó un sollozo del interior y el hombre sin pensarlo por impulso abrió la puerta de golpe.

Toda la oscuridad que se encontraba prisionera en el interior de la celda salió a toda prisa al fin siendo libre. Viendo con horror lo que había hecho el hombre no pudo alcanzar arma alguna para defenderse cuando los terrores se habían abalanzado contra él para vengarse por todo el tiempo que les había mantenido en cautiverio y además poder degustar al fin aquella alma y absorber toda luz, dejando sólo oscuridad. El hombre lucho y se resistió todo lo que pudo, siempre manteniendo un fuerte agarre en el objeto que tenía en su mano, más estaba perdiendo la lucha, la oscuridad penetraba en cada fibra de su ser calando hasta el rincón más profundo y devorando hasta la el final la esencia del que había sido conocido como el héroe de la edad dorada, Kozmotis Pitchiner. Ya no estaba aquel que con brío y valentía había luchado, ahora lo que quedaba era un cascarón vació que se convirtió en el terrible Rey de las Pesadillas.

La única prueba de que aquel había sido un ser lleno de luz y con sentimientos fue el guardapelo que se encontraba desolado en el piso, mostrando la foto de aquella que había sido la razón de vivir de aquel valeroso hombre y padre.

La oscuridad es fuerte, consume todo a su paso sin clemencia, esperando, acechando, acabando con cualquier luz.

**.: :.**

**.**

**.: :.**

Sé que no es nada de otro mundo, pero díganme que tal les pareció en un review, ¿si? Acepto quejas, tomatazos, amenazas, galletas, insultos y demás allí. Recuerden que un review hace feliz a las personas y cuenta como buena obra de la semana (¿?)


End file.
